1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a Locking Cam Downstream Diverter Gate Assembly for diverting articles such as letter and flats mail, and/or parcels processed by an automatic sorting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Machines for automatically sorting articles, such as mail, into one of an array of selected bins or compartments, are common. Typically, such sorting machines have a feeding mechanism that inducts articles one-at-a-time into belts and/or onto conveyors. Sensing components along the travel path monitor and track the movement of the articles. When necessary, control electronics command a diverting gate assembly or other redirecting mechanism to reroute the article into a specific destination compartment or bin.
Although sorting machines have over time improved processes for article sorting, a weak point of these sorting machines is the diverter gate assembly that directs the articles to the receiving compartments or bins.
Diverter gate assemblies are typically comprised of a vane, mounted on the shaft of a solenoid. When the Control Electronics energizes the solenoid, it pivots the vane to block the travel path thereby diverting the article to the desired compartment or bin.
Upstream Diverter Gate Assemblies feature a vane, mounted on the shaft of a solenoid, where the leading edge of the vane points toward the oncoming article stream. Suitable Control Electronics connected to the solenoid energize and de-energize the solenoid, causing and controlling the selective movement of the vane.
For correct operation, Upstream Diverter Gate Assemblies require very fast and accurate timing control. Even a minor timing error causes the leading edge of the vane to “spear” the oncoming mailpiece and therefore jam the sorting machine. In addition, this event may damage oncoming articles and may also damage the equipment.
The effort required to clear the resulting jams and replace damaged articles is time consuming and costly. In addition, the loss of production and the effort required to shutdown the sorter for repair is time consuming and costly.
Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies do not have the timing issues associated with Upstream Diverter Gate Assemblies and are therefore a better solution.
Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies feature a vane, mounted on the shaft of a solenoid, where the leading edge of the vane points away from the oncoming article stream. Suitable Control Electronics connected to the solenoid energize and de-energize the solenoid, causing and controlling the selective movement of the vane.
With the leading edge of the vane pointing away from the oncoming article stream, the “spearing” problem is eliminated. However, correct operation of a Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies can be problematic since they can be overdriven when struck by larger articles or by articles traveling at the higher transport speeds possible in state-or-the-art sorting machines.
A Downstream Diverter Gate Assembly is overdriven when the force of the oncoming article exceeds the strength and ability of the Downstream Diverter Gate Assembly to efficiently and without delay divert the article.
When a Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies fails to efficiently and without delay divert the article, the slowing of the article may cause a jam. The effort required to clear the resulting jams and replace damaged articles is time consuming and costly.
Alternately, when a Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies fails to divert the article, the article is routed by default to a last bin in the sorter, which is often referred to as a mechanical reject or a purge bin. Additional processing on the sorter or manual handling is then required to get the articles to the correct compartment or bin.
Accordingly, there exists a need for Downstream Diverter Gate Assemblies for diverting articles that cannot be overdriven by articles traveling at the higher transport speeds required in state-or-the-art sorting machines.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawing and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.